The Rebellion of Instinct - Part 3: Da Epic Battle
by Quincieevee
Summary: Now with the power of the legendary pokemon inside of Quinci and Shelly, the team of Pokemon Go players set out to invade the Instinct Base where the feared Raichu Human resides and defeat him once and for all. But invading Instinct Base won't be easy, for Raichu has control of some of the most deadly weapons: Zoroark, Zapdos, and creepy wristbands that can control people's minds.
1. Chapter 1: Mystic Base

**AN: This is the third book in a trilogy, so if you haven't read the first two books please do so. Thanks for reading! BTW, there are two trilogies part of the same series, the first one called the Rebellion of Instinct (this one) and the second called the Legend Thief. Just saying, The Legend Thief is way better. Anyway, this series is written by 3 people, Quincieevee (me), Shellyeevee, and Fantasieevee.**

 **The Rebellion of Instinct**

 **BOOK 1: Rise of Instinct by Quincieevee (me) - Posted (just search up "Rise of Instinct")**

 **BOOK 2: Search for the Legends by Shellyeevee - Posted**

 **BOOK 3: Da Epic Battle by Quincieevee - Posted (this story)**

 **The Legend Thief**

 **BOOK 4: Rising from the Ashes - not posted**

 **BOOK 5: The Cure - editting**

 **BOOK 6: Da Indigo League - writing**

 **Well, whatever book you are reading so far, enjoy! And thank you for reading this!**

The Mystic Base

The sun was rising, the rays of light stretching across the expansion of sky. Quinci was still flying around in the air. The ocean breeze still chilled her four friends, so she was still throwing fire balls around. On the ocean, _gyarados_ was still swimming along. Bell, Ravisu, and Rudia were sitting on _gyarados_ , while Shelly, was jumping from steps of ice that she created on the water. Bell was murmuring about tech-y stuff.

"The electri- no. Wait, but the chip- oh! Wait, no! Uhm, let's see if-," Bell was murmured. _Probably figuring out the wristbands,_ Quinci thought. Ravisu was still taking a nap, and Rudia was chatting with Shelly.

They were heading to the Mystic base. Shell had suggested gathering an army to attack Instinct last night.

"We need a good plan," she had reasoned, "I think we should assemble an army and attack strategically. We should head to the Mystic base first, since we're already on the ocean."

"Aw," Quinci had whined, "Why can't we just attack?" Shelly had chosen to ignore her. _Valors,_ she thought.

Quinci flew down onto _gyarados_. As her feet touched the pokemon, her wings disappeared into ruby sparks.

Quinci asked, "How much longer?" Shell tapped her glasses. Through them, lines appeared over the ocean; latitude and longitude.

"Um," she replied, "We should be there in around five minutes."

Rudia paused, then asked, "Are we there yet?"

"No. It's been like, what, two seconds?" Shell rolled her eyes.

Bell looked up and corrected Shelly, "Actually, exactly 6.235 seconds was the span between Rudia saying 'are', and you saying 'minutes'."

"How the heck did you do that?" Shell asked. "We've been flying since the end of part 2 and the start of part 3."

Bell responded, "Ever since the wristbands, I've been studying engineer-y stuff. I already know how to code and other things, so my head is kinda whizzing around right now." She paused, and said quickly, "You have no idea what it's like, the wristbands. Everyone as if they were sedated or something. Like their life force covered in chains."

"Woah," Quinci laughed, "That's deep." Bell rolled her eyes.

"Ohh!" Shell yelled, waking Ravisu, "We're here." Ravisu looked down into the water. She couldn't see past the blue surface. It was weird; the water was cloudy, filled with sediment, but light still glinted on it like glass.

"Umm," Quinci said, "Shelly; I trust you on this, but how did you usually get down there?" Shelly pressed some buttons on her glasses. It expanded; becoming goggles with a breathing tube.

"That's only one…" Rudia said. Bell slapped her forehead at Shell's stupidity.

"Good point," Shelly said, flushing. But then she had another idea. Putting the goggles on, she dove into the water. Water splashed, like miniature pearls. It rained seawater on her friends.

"Seriously?" Quinci rolled her eyes, shaking off the water. She grew wings again and used a gust move to blow off the water on her friends.

"Guys?..." Bell nudged Ravisu. The water where Shelly had dove in began to separate, forming a large hole. The water around it froze, and soon it was a tunnel of ice, going into the depths of the ocean. Quinci landed on _gyarados_ , wings disappearing.

"That looks ominous," Ravisu said.

A voice called out from the tunnel, echoing, "Come on guys! I can't hold this for too long! 18ish minutes probably!"

"You first!" Quinci exclaimed, and thrust out her arms to push Rudia in. But she dodged, and Quinci fell inside head first. Darkness swallowed her, ice licking at her. In her heart, fear raged. But even more than that, was excitement.

Quinci loved a good scare. For her, fear + excitement = awesomeness. Out of the whole group, she was the one who loved amusement parks the most. She called scary rides, like Goliath from Magic Mountain awesome. Others called it the worst ride ever.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! she screamed happily. Another good part about roller coasters was that you got to scream really loud and no one looked at you weird. Behind her, Bell and Ravisu were sliding down; she could tell by their screams (of probably real terror). Rudia meanwhile, on the surface jumped in as well.

"Guys?!" Shelly yelled, her voice echoing through the tunnel, "I don't think I can hold this for-" Quinci could hear water slosh faintly. Uh oh. The top of the tunnel must be melting!

"COME ON GUYS!" she yelled, "SLIDE, SLIDE, SLIDE!"

"My butt hurts!" Bell yelled.

Ravisu said back, "Too bad!" Ravisu never screamed on roller coasters. Even really scary ones like Goliath.

"SQUIRTLE!" Rudia hollered in a high pitched voice. She spun around, so suddenly, her head was lower than her legs, and her back was pressed against the ice. She could see the darkness moving, the water so close to her. She could taste the saltiness in the air.

"Ah!" Quinci fell on white stone. She stood up, before the others could smother her.

She gasped at the sight in front of her, marveling at what seemed like Atlantis. The white stone was a winding path, suspended over water. Beneath the surface of it, grew vibrant coral. Ahead, blue and cyan towers rose in a pentagon shape, connected by an azure wall. In the middle of the skyscrapers (or ocean-scrapers?) was a giant auditorium, the seats white limestone. And all of that was encased in a huge bubble-like dome.

"Woah!" Quinci smiled. "This base is awesome!" Shelly was in front of her, looking a little tired. Quinci went on, "And the slide was THE BEST RIDE EVER! This makes it up on the list. Probably third best next to Goliath from Magic Mountain and Beach Blasters from Belmont Park. What is it called Shell? Mystic Mountain? And woah! Look at those fish through the glass!" She kept on talking as Bell, Ravisu, and Rudia slid down. Rudia gaped a little as well at the base. Ravisu, Bell, and Shelly were all a little puzzled. It wasn't that awesome. But, they had been here a bazillion times, considering the fact that Shelly even lived here.

"Eh." Rudia scoffed, recovering her swagger, "Valor base is awesomer. It's like this awesome looking volcano; the sides have like lava dripping down, and the entrance is hidden except for this beautiful amber crystal. And-"

"Okay, okay," Shell interrupted, as she closed a hatch on the side of the glass. It was where they had entered.

Quinci laughed, "The Valor base is cooler."

"Actually," Ravisu said, "This place is probably much cooler; if you guys have lava dripping from the walls, then it would be pretty hot." Rudia rolled her eyes.

"GUYS!" Shelly said, breaking the conversation, "Let's go! We need every second!" She began to run down the path. The others followed.

 **AN: If you are reading this, thank you for coming this far with this series. I promise you that this series will continue to get better. This is the last book of the trilogy called the Rebellion of Instinct. Of course, we have another trilogy after this called The Legend Thief, which is way better than this series (by a lot!).**


	2. Chapter 2: Announcement and Meeting

The Announcement and the Meeting

Rudia stood in the podium in the center of the limestone auditorium. The podium had a standing black microphone with lines of blue on it. Rows and rows of seats surrounded her in a semicircle. Valor-Mystics filtered into the auditorium. (Apparently, that included Quinci's dog, Maya Puppy. "But she's important!" Quinci had argued.)

"How come there are Valors here?" Ravisu asked.

Bell replied, "Instinct took over the Valor base a few days ago, during the Olympics when there were few people there."

Rudia rolled her eyes. Boring. To lighten things up, she randomly shouted in a high pitched voice through the microphone, "SQUIRTLES FOR LYFE!" People turned around in surprise, while others covered their ears as sound burst through the room and created feedback.

"OH YEAH!" Rudia screamed, but she could only hear her own voice. The microphone was apparently turned off.

Shelly and Quinci approached the stage. (Maya Puppy also attended the speech, but was now in the crowd, barking at random people and chewing on their clothes.) Rudia reluctantly stepped down from the podium as Shell stepped onto it. She adjusted the microphone, before taking a deep breath.

"The age of peace has ended," Shelly began, "Instinct has gone back on the Three Team Treaty, and as you know, began attacking and destroying lives. We all have lost people, some that we can only hope to be alive." She dug her fingernails into her skin, as she wondered what had become of her parents. She went on, "We can hide no longer; it is only a matter of time before Instinct comes for us, here at the Mystic base. The headquarters of the Valors has already been destroyed. And our leaders, my mother and Quinci's, have been captured. We must fight now for our lives! For our family! For everything we know and love! It will be at sunrise TOMORROW that we will FIGHT! We shall disable the controlling wristbands and free the enslaved! We shall DESTROY Raichu Human ONCE AND FOR ALL!" The Mystics cheered. The Valors were all playing with fidget spinners, but looked up in surprise as the people sitting next to them cheered, all looking confused and puzzled.

"In simple terms," Quinci explained, pulling the microphone from Shelly (who looked annoyed), "WE ARE GONNA FIGHT THOSE INSTINCTS LIKE IT MEANS DA END OF TEAM VALOR. VALOR 4 LYFE!"

The Valors whooped and cheered as Valor hand-bombs were sent flying through the air, exploding with so many embers, one could barely make out each emblem.

"I thought they banned those…" Ravisu murmured as Quinci and Shelly jumped off the podium.

"Duh! No!" Rudia rolled her eyes. "Otherwise I wouldn't have this!" She took out her own hand-bomb and let it soar through the air, exploding in a bunch of fiery sparks in the shape of a Moltres.

Quinci remembered something, "Oh yeah."

"What?" Bell said, as Quinci prepared to jump. She said, "I forgot to tell them about this!" Her feet left the ground, and wings of flame unfolded from her back.

HI! Moltres yelled through Quinci, as people from below gaped in shock, BTW I LIVE IN QUINCI! Beside her, Shelly rose as well, suspended by snowy wings.

And me too in Shell, I suppose, Articuno said, Yay.

Shelly, Quinci, and Moltres laughed.

Quinci and Shelly soared overhead as the Valor-Mystics cheered, some still in shock. Quinci gathered up a bunch of embers as Shelly gathered a bunch of snowflakes. They released it together in a combination of a firework and a snowstorm in the shape of a Moltres and an Articuno. Fire and ice rained down. The Valor-Mystics whooped loudly. Quinci and Shell landed, wings disappearing.

"Thank you, thank you!" Quinci bowed until her nose touched the tips of her toes.

* * *

"I'm bored," Rudia said, annoyed.

"Me too!" Quinci exclaimed, "Let's play with fire!" She opened her palm, and a flickering flame appeared.

"Quinci, Rudia…" Ravisu said, "Will you focus?"

"But it's soo boring," Rudia rolled her eyes.

"We are planning the attack on Instinct!" Bell said, "How is that boring?!" The friends, and some officials of the Mystic and Valors (like Ravisu's mom, who was head of Pokemon Pasta, or Bell's mom, who was head of Pokemon Technology and Research), were having a war meeting in one of the towers that circled the auditorium. A long ebony table with papers strewn across it ran down the middle of the room. The walls were clear glass that looked out at the ground below. Bright lights hung from the ceiling.

"I already told you guys!" Quinci said, "Remember at the speech? Quote: 'WE ARE GONNA FIGHT THOSE INSTINCTS LIKE IT MEANS DA END OF TEAM VALOR!' Duh."

"At least Shelly's speech gave some details…" Ravisu said.

"Thanks, but shouldn't we start planning?" Shelly asked.

"Woo!" Bell said, "Invasion of Black Sun!"

"Girls, let's get back to the plan, okay?" Thanisun said (aka Ravisu's mom).

"What is the plan?" Bell asked

 _The only way to defeat Raichu Human is to free the Mystics and Valors,_ _Articuno_ answered.

"So, I was thinking," Shelly explained. "That first, Bell and I will sneak into the Instinct base. Once the coast is clear, we'll send a signal like a firework or something, and then the army should attack the base from the outside. So then, most of the Instincts, and the controlled Valors and Mystics, would rush out of the base to defend it. But that's the distraction. Rudia and Ravisu, you guys will have to figure out a way to keep them occupied. Okay?"

"SQUIRTLE!" Rudia danced.

"Then Bell and I already in the base, will disable the wristbands. Every machine must have some sort of self destruct button," Shell continued. "Then we just have to defeat Raichu."

 _You make it sound like it's so easy,_ _Motres_ remarked. _We still have to fight, oh I don't know,_ Zapdos _, an Instinct army, the illusions, a bunch of other secret weapons he might hiding, and not to mention Raichu himself!_

"Uhh…" Bell said, "I don't think Raichu can fight…"

 _Well the wristbands are his main weapon, Articuno_ argued. _Without them, he'll be weaker and we have a better chance of defeating him._

 _But still the chances of failing are very high! Moltres_ countered.

Bell sighed as she watched the two friends quarrel as the legendaries spoke through them. It was still sort of awkward when they spoke, because she could never tell if it was the person or the pokemon. But now she came to realize that whenever _Moltres_ talked through Quinci, there would be a fiery glint in her iris. When _Articuno_ talked through Shelly, there would be a blue-ish icy flash in her pupil. With Raichu, however, there would be a yellow spark in his eye. But then again, his eyes always had a spark…

"SO ANYWAY," Shelly interrupted, eyes turning back to its normal shade. "Does anyone have any questions about our plan?"

"Yeah, actually," Quinci said. "What do I do?"

"Nothing," Shell answered.

"WAT?!" Quinci screamed.

"Yeah, nothing," Bell giggled. "All you do is command the whole Valor-Mystic army…"

"DAT'Z IT?!"

"Yup!" Ravisu snickered.

"NO WAY!" Quinci jumped up from her chair, and glared down at Ravisu. The temperature of the room began to rise, like a boiling teakettle.

"Okay, okay," Shelly said, and she waved her hand around. The air temperature cooled back to normal. "You can battle Raichu."


	3. Chapter 3: The Croissant

The Croissant

Shell shook a bottle of spray paint. Holding it up, she covered _Croissant's_ wings with toasted brown pain. Then, she added lighter hues of brown, then darker hues. Croissant shook its head. It did not like being spray painted like some canvas.

"Ugh," Bell said as Shelly stood back and sprayed a lightly over _Croissant_ with gold, "this croissant will NOT please an Instinct… I know!" Bell took a red silk ribbon out.

"Great idea!" Shell exclaimed. She grabbed the ribbon and made a bow around _Croissant_.

"Uhh, I wasn't going to do that." Bell informed.

"Then what were you going to do?"

"Tie you up. I DON'T WANT RAICHU TO EAT MY POKEMON!"

"Haha very funny," Shell sighed.

Quinci walked in, "OMG! _Croissant_ looks so good… THAT I WANT TO EAT HIM! But why are you painting Bell's _salamence_ like a pastry?" _Croissant's_ wings now resembled a giant croissant.

"Well, we're going to-"

"Whatever," Quinci shrugged, "As long as it works."

* * *

The Mystics called out their water pokemon and began leaving the dome from hatches in the glass, leaving the Valors to decide their means of transportation. Most of the Valors just hitched a ride with some Mystics. When Shelly broke the surface of the water on her _gyarados_ , she spotted a flash of red in the water. Someone was trying to ride a _rapidash_ across the ocean. She facepalmed so badly that her head hurt afterward.

Above, the night sky glittered with stars. She hoped they could make it to the base by sunrise. One of the stars began to glow red, and became larger and larger as it flew down at her.

"Yo Shell!" Quinci called. "Can I ride on your _gyarados_? My wings are hurting."

"Um…" Shell scratched her head. "Sure?"

"Probably from those circus tricks you were doing," Bell rolled her eyes, as she passed them on her salamence. "Show-off."

"Hey!" Quinci cried indignantly, "IT WAS AWESOME!" Shell shrugged.

"Wanna know what's awesomer?" Bell said, "This disguise!" She gestured to _Croissant's_ wings.

"I still don't get it," Quinci crossed her arms. "Boooring."

"Well," Shelly said, "This is the plan." She created tiny ice sculptures of the Instinct base and _salamence_. She began to explain the idea, and soon, the three were laughing.


	4. Chapter 4: The Signal

The Signal

The sun rose, and the moon disappeared. The sky burst into colors of fire, but Bell still shivered at the cold… and her fear. They were at the Instinct base now, on top of the mountain. She knew that beneath them were all the Valors and Mystics, but she was still scared. Since they had flying pokemon, even if they attacked from below, they wouldn't be a great disadvantage.

"Are you ready?" Shelly asked. The only thing there, besides her friend, was Croissant.

"Yes," Bell answered shakily. The two ducked under _Croissant's_ wings, and were hidden by the shadows. _Croissant_ ducked its head and tail under its wings as well. Now all there was were the croissant-like wings. He looked like an actual giant croissant.

The plan went like this:

1\. Bell and Shell deliver a giant "croissant" to the Instincts as a gift.

2\. Bell and Shell open the gates to let the army outside lead by Quinci to attack the Instincts by surprise.

3\. Battle rages outside while Bell and Shell find plans about the making of the wristbands.

4\. Bell and Shell disable the wristbands.

5\. Valor-Mystics win because Raichu's greatest weapon was disabled.

Shelly reached out her hand and knocked on the door of the Instinct base, then quickly hid back under _Croissant_. Raichu Human came out, and looked in surprise.

"Why is there a giant croissant here?" he asked aloud. As he looked at the "pastry", he noticed a note on it. He picked up the yellow post-it, and read aloud, "To Raichu Human: Please accept this gift and tribute to the Instincts as our surrender. -The Valors and Mystics." He was surprised, but then he smiled wickedly. Finally! Seriously, how did they not give up sooner? Plus, the croissant looked very tasty… After all, he was a Olympic gold medal baker, so he knew his stuff.

Raichu grabbed the croissant, and was happy to find that it moved easily. He pulled it inside the trapdoor, and began thinking about breakfast.

As they went inside, Bell looked at the steadily brightening sky of the rising sun, before she slipped away. They had to win. They had to win this war.

Shelly grimaced at the sight. This had been where Raichu had captured them. It brought back rather annoying memories, and she disliked it so. The place had a huge ground floor, and circling it were many stairs, elevators (reserved for Raichu), and doors. Black and yellow banners hung everywhere, the image of _Zapdos_ on them. Shell smiled weakly, she had thought that they would be pictures of Raichu Human.

Raichu led them into an elevators, and Shelly could feel them going down. Oh, how her legs ached. Squat-walking was weird. When they got to the top floor, there was a ding, and the metal doors slid open smoothly. Raichu walked swiftly out with croissant, but Bell and Shell stayed behind.

"Sorry," Bell whispered. They could hear _salamence_ whimper a little, but not enough for Raichu to hear. Soon, the doors shut again, and Bell fiddled with the buttons.

"I'm so worried," Shell said, as they began to rise higher. "What if we fail? Will our teams fall?"

 _Perhaps, Articuno_ said quietly, _the future holds things that we will never know of in the present. So, we must act upon now, and not wait._

"I'm just hoping we don't die." Bell said. Ding. She looked up, and the doors slid open.

"Oh, take this," she said, and handed Shell a gray plastic hoop with stickers on it.

"What," she asked.

Bell replied, "It's to pretend that you're under Raichu's control! Duh. But… we might look too recognizable. After all, probably half of the Instincts saw us when we went to the temple. Plus, I installed a secret communication system in it. But only use it during emergencies."

"Hmm, good point." Shell said, "Let's swap jackets." So, now, Shelly was wearing a gray jacket with one dark stripe on each sleeve, while Bell was wearing a blue trenchcoat. They both slid on the bracelets, and tried to look like the controlled people. Walking like robot-zombies, they headed straight for Raichu's office. Well, at least they tried to.

"Ahh I can't find Raichu's office!" Bell said, reading the map they had gotten from when Shelly had swiped them from the base.

"Here," Shell said, and grabbed the paper, "let me try. You're holding it upside down, duh!" Shell analyzed the paper. They were probably on the front side, and the office was in the middle, so they had to head down the map.

"You read a map like Toph." Shelly complained.

"Hey!" Bell said, "I AM NOT BLIND!" Shell shrugged.

Before Bell could say anything more, Shell pointed to a staircase and said, "Okay, thataway! Next to the cafeteria!"

Bell and Shell raced down the steps, as quietly as possible (which wasn't easy since the stairs were metal).

They reached his office. Shell flung open the doors, and she grabbed the microphone, flipping the on switch.

"EVERYONE!" she said in her best (but still bad) Raichu impression, "GO TO THE BOTTOM FLOOR FOR…. UM… " Shell shrugged worriedly, and Bell rolled her eyes, and grabbed the microphone.

"FOR FREE CROISSANTS!" she yelled. Suddenly, the floor beneath them began to tremble. Bell grabbed into the desk in the office, while Shell grabbed the doorway. She looked out, and saw floods of yellow, red, and blue rushing down the stairs in a waterfall.

"Seriously?" Bell asked.

"Come on!" Shelly cried, "Let's signal the army already!" She grabbed Bell's hand, and they ran up the stairs.

When they reached the top, Bell kicked the trapdoor, and the two rushed out into the open air. Their feet crunched the snow. Bell handed Shell a rocket.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Shell said, but she threw the rocket high, and blue and red burst into a firework of _Articuno_ and _Moltres_.

 _Hey! Articuno_ complained, _My beautiful tail feathers are waaay longer._

As the last sparks disappeared into the cold air, the Valor and Mystic army appeared. Shelly threw her fist into the air, and the two armies yelled in response. They began to flood into the base, but Instincts came out as well. Pokemon flew out of pokeballs. Attacks cut through the air, along with cries of the fighting sides.

The invasion had begun.

 **AN: Thank you for reading this again. I will probably update the rest of this story sometime this week, but I can't do it right now coz I need to do homework (ugh I hate homework).**


	5. Chapter 5: The Mysterious Code

The Code

Raichu scurried up the stairs into his office. He knew someone had sent a signal there, and with his expert analysis, he knew that he could find out who. Raichu looked at the microphone, and saw nothing, except fingerprints and some black hair. And Ravisu, Bell, and Shell all had black hair. But before he could examine it…

"Hey!" He heard a voice from outside, "RAICHU! FIGHT MEH!" It was Quinci, all fired up, with glowing wings and fire steaming from her hands. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIRE DUEL!"

"Uh, Quinci," Raichu explained, "I am electricity, not fire."

"SAME THING!" Quinci hollered, "They are both produce fire! Like sparks? Fire? Seriously?"

Raichu still looked confuzzled.

Quinci rolled her eyes. "You must have not been paying attention in science! Oh wait, you BLEW UP THE TEACHER! So are we gonna battle or what?"

Raichu sprouted wings and began to fly out the window, completely ignoring the sound of footsteps on metal as Shell and Bell made their way up to the archives.

"Bring it on!" Raichu challenged.

* * *

"Shell!" Bell whispered, "I think I found the blueprints!" She opened up a scroll.

Shell looked at the paper, "Yeah, I think this is it. Now, we just have to find a way to shut them all down."

"There is a message on it," Bell said.

"THEN READ IT!" Shell sighed.

"I can't, it's in some sort of code."

"This isn't code," Shell said, "it's messy handwriting!"

"But I have messy handwriting, and I can't read it," Bell said, and took the paper back.

"My handwriting is changes depending on my mood, and I can't read it," Shell countered.

"Oh," Bell realized, "I was reading upside-down messy handwriting." She turned the paper over. "It says: Breakdowndefensesystemofwristbandsinthebase. Thenfindamastrwrisbantodisablealloftheotheronesthereisaredbuttonthatushouldpress. Translated: Destroy wristband defense system. Then, find master wristband and press red button."

"Okay, let's go-"

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" Someone said from in front of the archive's door.

Shell looked and saw who it is. "OMG! IT'S NEMO!"

"Ahem," Nemo corrected, "I am not Nemo anymore. I got promoted to Rank 2, Cheekypreeky."

"Cheekypreeky Nemo?" Bell laughed.

"No, it's pronounced Cheek-y PREEECK-IE."

"Whatever. Bell, stand back," Shell commanded, and motioned her hand. "I got this." She released a set of ice shards at Nemo, pinning him to the wall.

"I thought that would be harder," Shell said, "I guess Raichu doesn't have good defense."

"Uhh, Shell," Bell warned, "Look behind you." Shell turned around to see rows of Instincts, and a few blues and reds in front of her.

"Run!" Shell's eyes grew in surprise, and created an ice block. "Hop on!"

"I AM NOT CLINGING TO A BLOCK OF ICE!"

"Would you rather jump?" Shell questioned.

"Fine," Bell relented, and hopped on, "SLIPPERY -ah!"

Shell flew up with her icy wings while keeping Bell on an ice block. They flew out an open window and into the battlefield, where the two armies were fighting, and Raichu and Quinci were battling with their all.

* * *

Quinci threw a fireball at Raichu, who dodged. His black jacket was singed, however, but he didn't seem to care. Raichu summoned an electro-ball, and hurled it Quinci. She dodged, and then, at the same time, they both shot a fury of their power. Raichu sent a blast of power and electricity, while Quinci sent a swirling flame of embers. The two attacks met in the middle, and they burst into an explosion of energy and smoke. The gas began to spread, and soon, the two heirs were wrapped in thick smoke.

"Where is that stupid Raichu?" Quinci squinted, trying to catch a glimpse of him. She could hear the battle below, she could smell and taste the ash on her tongue, but she couldn't see.

Watch out! Moltres yelled, and Quinci flew upward, barely dodging a bolt of lightning.

"Ahhhh!" Quinci yelled; her body had been untouched by the strike, but her wings had. She could barely feel them; the lightning must've shocked her nerves. She began to fall through the smoke cloud, and when she breathed the open air again, she saw Raichu flying above her.


	6. Chapter 6: The Zap

The Zap (SPOILERZ! SOMEONE DIES!)

Raichu had been practicing this move over and over, and he knew he had it down. But he never tried it on actual enemies.

Raichu sucked in a breath and summoned the spark. He focused to make the zap small but powerful. He let it fly through the air, and the concentrated plasma beam hit Quinci who was falling below. If he had calculated it right, she would be zapped unconscious and he would win the battle.

Quinci's eyelids closed over her eyes, and her muscles relaxed as Bell glanced over at Quinci and screamed. Quinci's limp body was falling, falling, falling, and her hair whipped around her. None of the fighters had noticed, all too busy fighting their own battle.

"QUINCI!" Bell cried. As Quinci was falling, _Moltres's_ thoughts were flying, falling, soaring, dying.

 _I have to save her!_ The legendary spirit realized, _Or it will be the end of both of us!_

The ground was nearing, the pokemon, the people, were growing larger.

Finally, with a burst of will, _Moltres_ spread her wings and soared upward. She felt faint. She never took full control of Quinci before. Well, then again, she never tried to. _Moltres_ fought her dizziness, and flew higher and higher until she reached Bell and Shell. Above, _Zapdos_ was speaking with Raichu.

Moltres _gained power… Zapdos_ whispered. _She can now take control of Quinci's full body, if Quinci doesn't fight back. It is a very hard art to master. So to knock them both unconscious, you must use two zaps._

"Seriously? Two falls out of the sky?" Raichu argued. "They would be ready for that. We would only have a 11.4385334567890987654305% chance of capturing her."

 _Then you have no choice…_

"ARGH!" Raichu cried and just floated there for a moment in the sky, as his thoughts began to whir.

* * *

 _Moltres_ collapsed on the grass as Shelly and Bell crowded around her.

"Are you okay, Quinci? _Moltres_?" Shelly asked worriedly.

 _I-I'm fine… Moltres_ answered. _But Quinci isn't._

 _What? Articuno_ asked. _What happened?_

 _I-I felt a zap, Moltres_ explained. _Quinci slipped away. I don't know why or how, but she did. I feel her inside of me, but she can't move or think or do anything… I just… Moltres_ stopped, tears began to fall.

"Don't cry Quin- I mean _Moltres_ ," Bell comforted. "It's not your fault. This is definitely the work of Raichu Human. We need to revive Quinci ASAP."

 _I know. But Bell. You have to disable the wristbands as well. That's why we came here in the first place. Moltres_ said. Bell nodded.

"This is really weird," Shelly said, making a confuzzled face, "Like, it's Quinci, but then you realize it's _Moltres_!"

"Ha," Bell said, "Now you know how I feel. Every time _Articuno_ talks via your mouth, I don't know who is doing it."

 _Seriously? Articuno_ said, _That's stupid._

* * *

Bell ran back to the trapdoor, now that the Instincts were gone. She was nearly there! Just a few yards away. But a controlled Mystic had their _dewgong_ create a frost barrier around her. Bell summoned her _herdier_ to her side, and yelled, "Use Giga Impact!" _Herdier_ broke open the barrier, and ice clashed to the ground. _Come on!_ She thought, _So close…_

A formation of stones flew by in front of her, like a group of birds in the sky. Bell ducked quickly, and thought, _How am I going to get to there?_

She abandoned her route to the trapdoor, and plunged into the battle. She had to find Rudia and Ravisu.

* * *

"Oh no!" Rudia cried. "Quinci was zapped unconscious, and now the Instinct's are stronger than ever!" The two armies were battling with pokemon, and Instinct was slowly winning. Flamethrowers flew threw the air, ice shards stabbed the ground, and lightning fizzled. Shouts of triumph, screams of fear, and the crackle of energy swirled around them.

"What are we going to do?" Ravisu asked, as she dodged a psybeam aimed at her. "Oh yeah! _Absol_! Use double team! Then scratch!" _Absol_ duplicated, and then began to scratch all the enemy pokemon.

"I'm not so sure!" Rudia yelled, "We have to make some sort of plan!"

"You guys better do something quick!" LE, a Mystic, yelled from a few feet away. "Hurry up!" The three dodged a razor wind attack from a controlled Valor.

"Here!" LE yelled, "I'll hold them off, while you guys make your plan! So, _umbreon_! Use dark pulse!" Her _umbreon's_ rings began to glow blue (it was a shiny), and a ball of night appeared, hitting the enemy Instinct.

Ravisu and Rudia ran out of the battle, and reached the edge of the fight. Ravisu returned _absol_ , while Rudia did the same with _chingling_.

"Any ideas for the plan?" Rudia panted. Bell appeared, panting as well. _Herdier_ was at her side. She said, "Oh gosh, thank god I found you two. I have an idea that might work. "But you'll need flying pokemon."

"I have a _charizard_." Rudia said. She pulled out a red pokeball, and in reds and oranges, popped out her fire-flying pokemon. Ravisu grabbed out her great-ball, and in blues, came a _swanna_.

"Good. But, I think you'll need one more person," Bell said. A girl walked up to them. She had dark skin, and a long ponytail. Over a ombre yellow, cheese patterned shirt, she wore a red jacket . Around her neck, was an egyptian styled necklace. Rudia glanced at her arms. No bracelets. Her face didn't look emotionless, and her walk was strong. Plus, she wasn't a Instinct; one could tell by her red jacket.

"Count me in!" she yelled, "I'm Cheese, full name, Cheese Pharaoh." She stuck out her forefinger, and touched Ravisu's arm lightly. Then, smiling weirdly, she said, "Squish."

"Um, okay then," Ravisu said, and slid a few inches from Cheese, who had taken out a _fearow_ , "What's the plan?"

Rudia finally realized what it was. She said happily, " _Squirtles_."

 **AN: I know that the zappy stuff was pretty confusing so I will clear it up for you. Quinci dies. _Moltres_ doesn't. So technically Quinci's body is alive because _Moltres_ is still alive in Quinci's body, but Quinci's spirit/soul is dead. Yup. Sucks to be her. **

**Also Shell, if you are reading this, QUINCI IS NOT A DRAMA QUEEN! IT WAS _MOLTRES_ THE ENTIRE TIME! HA! I PROVED IT!**


	7. Chapter 7: IT'S RAINING SQUIRTLES!

IT'S RAINING SQUIRTLES!

Rudia, Ravisu, and Cheese flew on their pokemon over the battlefield. The sights were horrible. Unconscious trainers were scattered everywhere. Fallen Valor-Mystics had a wristband attached to them as they got up and fought their own teammates. Fires were burning in some parts of the field just as huge blocks of ice were frozen on other parts. The ground was very muddy. The Valor-Mystics were slowly losing.

Rudia, Ravisu, and Cheese had to create a distraction so the Shell would be able to sneak up on Raichu, and Bell was able to sneak back into the trapdoor. Then, Shelly was to fight Raichu to keep him preoccupied. Therefore, he wouldn't be able to control any more people. A medic named Medhaterranean had taken Quinci to the far side of the battlefield to try to heal her.

"Ready?" Rudia called to the others. She took a deep breath, readying her singing voice.

"Ready!" they replied, opening the Pokeballs, revealing tons of _squirtles_.

"GO!" Rudia ordered and she pushed the _squirtles_ off of her _charizard_.

 _Squirtles_ rained down on the unsuspecting Valor-Mystics and Instincts, shooting water in all directions. They looked up in surprise.

"IT'S, IT'S, IT'S, RAINING _SQUIRTLES_!" Rudia, Ravisu, and Cheese screamed, their voices squeaky-high. Their song was heard throughout the battlefield. They split up and flew across the skies, throwing _squirtles_ off. Soon the whole battlefield stopped to look up at the _Squirtle_ Trio. Battles stopped. Then Ravisu shouted the code word.

"ORANGE PINEAPPLES!"

Rudia watched Bell slip into the base. She saw an Instinct start to turn around to look at her, but Cheese dropped a _squirtle_ on his head. Rudia opened more pokeballs to drop them on random people.

Rudia and Ravisu had raided the fighters below for _squirtles_. It was so creative and random… and the crazy thing is… it worked! Thousands of pokemon trainers looked up to see the commotion. Rudia glanced nervously at Raichu. He was staring right at her. She watched Shelly creep up on him. He started to turn around, but Rudia did something she would never regret.

Dropped her biggest _squirtle_ on his face.

 **AN: I know this was a short chapter, but this scene deserved its own chapter. LOL!**


	8. Chapter 8: Fidget Spinners (WHY?)

The Most Dangerous Weapon of All Time (Fidget Spinners)

Shelly watched amused as Rudia, Ravisu, and Cheese sang their song and dropped _squirtles_. She heard them scream, "ORANGE PINEAPPLES!" Then she snapped back into focus.

Shell started to creep up to Raichu. She glanced up to see Rudia dropping _squirtles_ on everyone who tried to look at her. Soon she was right behind Raichu, and he turned to look at her.

" _SQUIRTLE_!" a _squirtle_ screeched, blasting water into Raichu's face right before landing on him.

"ARGH!" he grunted, a little muffled. He glared at Rudia in hatred. It was the perfect chance.

Shelly unleashed her powers as a chill creeped through her arms into her hands and finally, to her fingers. She blasted a cold blast at Raichu, freezing him. Raichu burst out of the ice cube, turning around to come face to face with Shelly.

"You never give up, do you?" Raichu sneered.

"No actually I don't," Shell REKT him.

"Well let me teach you how," he REKT her back.

They both spread their wings, rising up above the others, releasing all they had at each other. Raichu threw balls of electricity that Shelly dodged perfectly. Shell threw a glacier at him that he broke easily. They both gathered up power, each sending their attacks, Raichu sending electricity and Shelly sending a blizzard of wind, snow, and ice. The attacks met in the middle, similar to Quinci and Raichu's attack from before. However, unlike before, one attack was not pure energy. So, the ice and lightning pushed against each other, in a great struggle.

"Break, you Raichu!" Shelly said through clenched teeth. "Break!" She abruptly added more force to her attack, and Raichu was pushed to the ground.

"Take that!" she shouted, pinning him to the ground with ice shards. She landed in front of him, smiling in triumph.

"You fight well," he replied mysteriously as a flash of yellow appeared in his eyes. "Very well indeed. You shall make a very good warrior on my team _Articuno_ …."

In a single smooth movement, Raichu reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out, not one, but five spinning circles. Then, he threw all five swiftly, and they soared like ninja stars around Shelly.

"What the-?" she yelled. The ninja star things began to shoot out tiny bullets at her. They didn't do any damage, but the pain was startling and distracting. Shelly raised her arms, and pushed the ninja stars away, and their bullets, with a gust of wind. The stars and bullets clashed to the ground, broken.

"What is this?" Shelly said, and bent down to pick up one of the damaged stars. With a gasp, she realized what the weapons had been. Fidget spinners.

It was only afterwards, she realized Raichu was gone.

* * *

Raichu flew silently over the battlefield. Rudia, Ravisu, and Cheese were nearly out of _squirtles_ and everyone was back to fighting. Ravisu happily pushed the last _squirtle_ off, which fell on an Instinct fighting a Valor name Vanilla Cookie (Nilla for short). Nilla commanded his _vanillish_ to use ice beam to defeat the Instinct and win the battle.

Raichu landed in front of the Valor-Mystic medic tent. He was disguised as Nilla, since he knew he was on the other side of the battlefield. Because he was a "Valor", the guards let him in. He walked toward Quinci, who was sitting up, eyes flashing like fire. She turned toward Nilla, and spoke in _Moltres's_ voice.

 _Nilla Cookie? Moltres_ asked. _What are you doing here?_

"I um…" Raichu stuttered, "was blasted by a _charmander_ and now I think I have a fever."

 _WORST LIE EVER! Zapdos_ screamed inside his head.

 _Then go find a nurse, Moltres_ rolled her eyes.

"Will you pay attention?" Medhaterranean asked her, "Your wings are nearly paralyzed, and if you keep on moving, I'm going to get a burn!"

 _Sorry, Moltres_ said. She flexed her wings a little, and grumbled. It was so annoying! She could feel her wings, but she could barely move them! When she had saved herself and Quinci from falling onto the ground, it had taken a lot of willpower and adrenaline.

Raichu/Nilla walked away to find a nurse. He smiled cunningly.

Now all he needed to do was wait.


	9. Chapter 9: The Annoying Computer

**AN: Just saying, this is one of my favorite chapters. I don't know why I laughed so much while writing this but I did. It was weird. IDK if it even is that funny, but whatever.**

The Annoying Computer

Bell watched as screaming _squirtles_ were dropped out of the sky. _Any minute now,_ she thought. As Ravisu dropped her last _squirtle_ , she shouted, "ORANGE PINEAPPLES!" Bell's part of the plan was now in motion.

Bell snuck into the Instinct base. It wasn't through the front entrance this time, but through the side. Someone left the door unlocked. _Silly Instincts_. Bell opened the door, her _herdier_ by her side.

They crept through the deserted hallways. Bell opened the map of the Instinct base and looked for the control center. She headed down three levels of stairs before reaching the center. Bell and _herdier_ descended carefully, trying to be careful not to make a sound. Finally, they reached the control center.

The control center was alive with lights and shining screens. The computers whirred, and the buttons beep-bopped.

"What would you like me to do for you?" the computer asked as she walked in.

"Cool! Talking computer," Bell marveled. "Could you please disable the wristbands?"

"I do not understand," the computer replied. "Which phrase would you like me to underline?"

"Disable the wristbands."

The computer paused. "Searching up Italian restaurants."

"No! I want you to disable the wristbands."

"Downloading latest episodes of _Where are my Pants_."

"Where are you getting pants from anyway? You're a computer!" Raichu must've programmed it to be as frustrating as the computer from the _Lego Movie_. Bell felt her temper rising.

"Disable the wristbands already!"

"Ordering new swimming pool."

"I DON'T WANT A SWIMMING POOL! I WANT TO DISABLE THE WRISTBANDS!"

"Congratulations! You just won the Australian bottle flipping contest!"

"DISABLE THE WRISTBANDS!"

The computer paused. Bell looked hopeful for a moment. "I'm sorry, but pineapples aren't in season."

"ARGH!"

Bell looked helplessly at _herdier_. _Herdier_ cleared his throat and started to bark, "Herdi, her her dier di, herdier! Her, her, dier, herdi er!"

"Disabling wristbands."

Bell stared dumbfounded at her _herdier_. Suddenly, they heard a woosh from outside. A black shadow was standing outside the doorway.

" _Herdier_! Use tackle!" Bell commanded. _Herdier_ burst forward and tackled the mysterious figure outside. It was a young girl dressed in yellow, the Instinct uniform. She wasn't wearing a wristband, which meant she chose Instinct willingly. She had black sunglasses propped up, and she was holding a _pichu_.

"Who are you?" Bell demanded.

"I-I mean no harm," the girl stuttered. "I didn't know you were in there and I-"

"Who are you?" Bell repeated. _Herdier_ dug his claws in more making her whimper.

"I… My name is Pichu," she replied shakily. "I'm not a real Instinct! My brother forced me to! I was just… trying to get a morning snack."

"It's the evening. Why aren't you at battle?"

"I don't want to battle. Plus I had to watch over the base to make sure no one comes in-" Pichu's eyes widened as she realized she said too much. "But I didn't want to guard it. I was actually helping you! Yeah… helping you!"

"How?"

"I left the door unlocked and disabled the security systems."

Bell thought about it. Finally she decided. " _Herdier_ , release Pichu." _Herdier_ obeyed obediently but still watched Pichu carefully. Bell started out back the way she came.

"Don't go that way. Raichu will see you," Pichu said. "Go this way! It goes around the base to the secret passageway outside!"

So Bell sighed and followed Pichu. She opened a cupboard and motioned for Bell to go inside. Bell eyed it warily. "You go first."

Pichu sighed and dove headfirst into a mysterious tube slide. Bell and _herdier_ dove in after her.

At first, it was pitch black. Bell pushed and pushed and finally, she shoved herself off the edge of the slide plunging down and down and down… Bell and _herdier_ screamed.

Finally, they were outside to a clearing above the battlefield. "That's weird," Bell muttered. "I thought we were three levels under the ground."

"We were," Pichu explained. "But this is all an illusion. Anything could happen." Bell snorted in disgust.

They walked a little bit and found Rudia, Ravisu, and Cheese all sitting around in a circle watching the battle raging below.


	10. Chapter 10: IT'S RAINING SLOWPOKES!

**AN: Get ready for some serious Avatar allusions! LOL there are so many in this chapter!**

IT'S RAINING SLOWPOKES!

Ravisu and Rudia were very bored. All they got to do was watch and do nothing. After Sticks, it was Coconut Crack, Cross Mellow Shake, and then Lemonade, which was a last resort. They decided to watch the battle going on. The mountain was dotted with red, blue, and yellow people.

"Hey Rudia," Ravisu commented, "Look! It's a giant ice block crashing down on LE!"

"That's nice," Rudia replied.

"Wait! No the ice block is going to _umbreon_. Ouch! It just landed on Nilla Cookie."

"Good for him."

"LE, Shell, and _umbreon_ are now at the same place. I guess it's 1v2 now."

"You're counting skills are off," Rudia criticized.

"I mean 1v2+Shell."

"Great, oh commentator."

"Hey where did Raichu go? Off into the blue sky? Hmm… I still see his _zoroark_." Ravisu wondered. "You know what this is boring lets play Sticks." They played sticks for a while, but then got bored again.

"So, do you want to go catch some pokemon?"

"What type?" Ravisu said, eager to put her pokedex mind to the test.

"Wave 2: _Slowpoke_."

"Hey guys!" a figure in front of them said.

"Hi Bell and OMGWHOAREYOU!" Ravisu greeted.

"Uhhh… I'm Pichu." Pichu answered.

"Pi, pichu!" the _pichu_ in her hand agreed.

Rudia whispered something into Ravisu's ear.

"Oh no…" Ravisu whispered to Cheese, "Bell is fake! And Pichu is somewhat related to Raichu! You can tell by their cool glasses! EVERYONE RUNN!"

"Hey guys!" Bell asked, "Where ya going?"

"Off to take a swim…" Rudia lied, and the three friends ran off onto the beach for more reasons than one.

"Hmm…" Bell said suspiciously as she looked at Pichu Human, "If you try anything… even the slightest move, keep in mind that _pichu_ is one of the weakest pokemon in the world."

"I don't worry about that. Ever heard of the pokemon _Lugia_?"

* * *

Shell flew above the battlefield, assisting anyone that was on her team. But once in awhile, she hit the wrong person.

"Sorry!" Shell apologized, as a random Mystic was pinned to the ground with ice. "Oh and one more thing… has anyone seen Raichu Human?"

"No. Only Nilla was back at the tent, and not fighting the battle."

"Wait," Shell realized, "I JUST SAW NILLA. On the battlefield. ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE of the battlefield."

"That means he is the FLASH!" a Valor close to her exclaimed. "I LOVE THAT SHOW!"

"No," Shell realized, "It means one of them is an illusion."

* * *

Raichunilla was so happy about himself and his future. He would finally be able to destroy Quinci. As Raichunilla prepared for the second fall out of the sky, he hesitated.

Shell burst in, the cream white drapes of the tent fluttering like trapped butterflies. And not just the butterflies are trapped, Shelly thought as she looked around carefully, You are too Raichu. She landed on the ground, and her wings folding, and disappeared. The tent was had lots of injured, and Medhaterranean was rushing around. She finally spotted Nilla. Flying up to him, she grabbed his shirt, eyes cold.

"I know who you are! Imposter!" Shell growled.

"What?" Nilla/Raichu asked.

"What are you doing here?" Shelly demanded.

"Um…" Raichunilla lied. "I got flame-thrower-ed by a charmander and now I have a fever."

"Typical Raichu," Shell muttered, letting go of Raichu-nilla. "Making up the worst lies…"

"Look! It's your honor!" Shell exclaimed, pointing to a random place in space.

"Where?" Raichunilla asked. Seizing the moment, Shell quickly froze Raichunilla in his place. The disguise vanished, and Raichu appeared in the ice block in his true form.

"MMMH!" Medhaterranean cried through a cloth shoved in her mouth. She was tied to the wall. Shell quickly shot some ice spikes to free her.

"Ooh," Medhaterraean nodded approvingly, looking down at the rope, "This is some high quality rope."

"We have other things to worry about now," Shell said, hinting at Raichu. She unfroze him, and while he was still numb from cold, tied him to the ground with duct tape.

"Okay Medhaterranean, you need to get Quinci running up now." Shell said, "Or she might not survive."

"Raichu is esca-!" Medhaterranean screamed. A bolt of electricity flew past Shelly, and hit the medic. She collapsed to the ground.

"How did you break out?" Shell said, turning around to see Raichu standing. The duct tape was on the ground, wrapped around his feet like a sleeping snake.

"It's duct tape. It has a special weakness. I read it in this random fanfic. called Percy K. Unjackson," Raichu explained, sneering.

"Wait," Shelly stopped. "You have a fanfic. account?"

"Yeah, duh!"

"What is it called?"

"RaichuEevee. Please follow and favorite." He opened his wings and broke open the tent roof. Riiiipppppp. Shell grinded her teeth, wanting to go after that stupid Raichu. But she stayed back down, and turned to help Medhaterranean.

* * *

"It's, It's, It's raining _SLOWPOKES_!" Rudia, Ravisu, and Cheese said, as they flew up on their flying pokemon.

"What the-" Raichu said. Then, he realized that they were the ones that had dropped an oversized _squirtle_ on his face. Raichu growled, and shot up to the pokemon, using blasts of energy to power him forward.

"Defense!" Rudia shouted, "DEFENSE!" Cheese and Ravisu threw down _slowpokes_ onto Raichu Human.

"Ahh! Raichu Human panicked. Then, he realized that _slowpoke_ were water types, and they were such bad pokemon that people even ate their tails.

Raichu made a huge shield of electricity and shot it straight up at the slowpokes and the other slowpokes, Rudia, Ravisu, and Cheese.

"Ahh!" Rudia said, "We're blasting off again!" The three friends disappeared in a flash of light.

"Hey!" Shell screamed from the ground, still aiding Medhaterranean.

"Omg!" A random girl in a Mystic outfit said, "Are you Shell? Hi. I am Akcarrot, and I am here to help. Of course, I know nothing about medicine. But yeah, go and fight Raichu. BYE!"

Shell shrugged, and left the unconscious doctor with the carrot person.

 **AN: RaichuEevee isn't an actual Fanfiction account. We just added it in there for the humor. Maybe we will make it an actual account in the future... Who knows?**


	11. Chapter 11: Back to School Night

Back to School Night

Rudia, Ravisu, and Cheese were blasted off into the middle of nowhere. Actually, it seemed like the middle of nowhere until they landed.

"Ouch," Cheese cried once they hit the ground. "My butt hurts."

"Where are we?" Rudia said looking around.

"We're back at school!" Ravisu cried, looking around. Out of the three, she had been the only one who had seen the school in such way. The ground, like before, was still sooty and covered with ash. A giant crater.

"Out there, there is a battle going on that might lead to our friends' DEATH. And WE'RE BACK AT SCHOOL DOING HOMEWORK?!" Rudia huffed.

"I've got it," Cheese rubbed her hands together and cackled. "We will gather up all the Pokemon Players at school and take them to the battlefield. So instead of just three people, we have three hundred."

"What pokemon?" Ravisu asked in excitement.

"Wave 3: _Raichu_."

* * *

Bell and Pichu explored the battlefield, looking for Raichu, and hopefully Shell. They weren't too hard to find. (BOOM BOOMM! AHH BOOM! BOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)

"Hey Shell! Raichu!" Bell called from the ground, "What'ya guys up to?"

"I'm kinda busy (BOOM!)," Shell replied, battling Raichu. "Hey Raichu do you mind if I talk to Bell for a moment."

"Sure," Raichu said, "I may be evil, but I'm not like, inconsiderate. Go on."

Shell flew down to Bell and Pichu, still keeping a suspicious watch on Raichu Human. Bell explained the plan to Shell.

"Ok," Bell shouted, "Thanks Raichu! Now you two go on killing each other."

"Wait," Pichu said, "Since that distraction didn't work, I know what will. But you're going to have to trust me."

"Do it. I'll break his bracelet into 1*10^100 pieces," Bell said.

"Raichu!" Pichu screamed at the top of her lungs, "Do you remember me?"

Raichu glanced at Pichu. His eyes suddenly darkened, and that confident spark was no more, only to appear back a second later.

"Nope," Raichu shook his head, "I honestly don't remember you."

Pichu fumed, "How do you not know me? I know you! I'm your sister! Pichu Human!" Bell gasped from behind the rock, but she remembered Pichu's warning: _You're going to have to trust me._ Shell was startled, but not as trusting as Bell. She used _Articuno's_ spirit to freeze Pichu's feet in ice.

"Uh… no. The only thing that we have in common is to wear cool shades." Raichu said, "Now, back to fighting!"

"Do you remember your life before becoming a weird crazy person?" Pichu asked, trying to get her feet out of the ice.

Raichu stopped. "No… I don't," he realized.

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Bell yelled with her arm carrying a huge pike. Raichu was startled, but acted fast. He hurled a ball of lightning towards her. Bell wielded the metal pike in front of her, and cut open the ball of lightning, "RUBBER GLOVES!"

It all happened so fast, even Pichu, who was in on the plan, didn't know what was going on. Bell swung the pike at Raichu arm and hit it exactly at the high-tech, controlly-bracelet. It shattered into 1*10^100 pieces.

Raichu knelt on the ground, looking sadly at the master wristband. The one that helped him control everyone. Silence blanketed the battlefield, as Mystics and Valors broke free from Raichu's grasp. Their hearts were open again, and their souls free of chains.

"It's not over yet," Raichu growled, "I still have myself and my team."

Mystics and Valors surrounded Raichu Human and pushed all the Instinct members into a tight circle. Raichu and the Instincts were completely outnumbered and hopeless.

"I know what you are thinking," Pichu said, "That it's not over. But it is. Give up, and you will be…" Pichu stopped, not knowing the price for unbalancing the teams, destroying everything, and well, what Raichu did.

"It is over…" Raichu said, "Over for you." His eyes began to glow with a energy, and then, he was immersed in a swirl of yellow light. The Mystics and Valors backed away, as Raichu became a light-show of yellow. The air crackled and fizzled. And then…

The light around Raichu flew upward from him, dancing like a spirit. Raichu fell to the ground, limp, except for when he convulsed with arcing electricity. The white fluffy clouds darkened as they turned into thunderclouds, and lightning hit the earth. In a burst of electricity, the light that had flown from Raichu took physical shape. Raichu collapsed to the ground, unconscious. With giant wings shaped like bolts of lightning, the legendary assumed its physical form.

 _Zapdos_ had risen.


End file.
